Title and Registration
by PinkyStripy
Summary: Again, this is about McFly in general and Dougie in special...About a foreign mission, a different life, new people, losing family and finding new friends...The journey of a lifetime, that will change both their lives as an entire community.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:  
I still don't own, know or pretend to know McFly...  
And still, I think it's a shame..._

-------------------------

**TITLE AND REGISTRATION**

**Prologue**

It was a long flight. That tiny bit of information had bothered him ever since they heard the news. The others didn't seem to mind, they were all looking forward to it, but he wasn't. As their trip - or maybe he should be calling it a mission - came closer, he got more and more annoyed. And being annoyed resulted in his usual behavior of being quiet and pretending not to exist. That was his way of making sure he didn't hurt anybody while he was in a bad mood.

He knew why he had this feeling, why he didn't want to go. He had been kidding not only other people, but also himself, by saying that it was the heat that would bother him, that he hated the fact that he had to get thousands of vaccinations, that he hated that they would be - not really, but sort of - camping, that he didn't like working when they were supposed to be on a holiday…

But he knew the real reason why he didn't want to go, he just didn't want to admit this to his himself, let alone to other people, to his friends. What was bothering him? What was he so ashamed of that he didn't want to reveal it, but instead he made up lame excuses to hide it? What was it that only he knew about himself?

It was the fact that he was afraid… Afraid of what was out there, afraid of the unknown.  
Afraid of facing their pain, afraid that he would care, maybe even love, too much.  
He was afraid that he would get caught up in it personally, not only mentally but also physically…  
That death would catch up with them, and hit them in the face before they even realized it.


	2. One

One.

Dougie

The trouble started before we even boarded the plane. We had of course picked the slowest moving queue for checking in our bags - I swear, that's a skill that I somehow possess, I think it's magic, not everyone can do that - and then when it was finally our turn, we found out that they'd changed desks and that we were queuing for Desk 4, while we should have been at Desk 7. Naturally, the woman behind Desk 7 was new at this airport - let's be honest, probably at any airport - and this was her first day working at a real desk with no work experience whatsoever.

After another decade, we received our boarding passes and made our way to the gate. We hadn't even walked for more than 1 minute, when a dog started barking at Danny. Of course that dog wasn't alone, no, he had a police officer with him and as we all know, airport policemen are way harder on you than any other kind. So this guy started barking - the officer, not the dog, by barking I mean he was shouting in a not so polite way, not actually… you know, barking - but yeah, he started barking at Danny, told him he had to come and be searched for drugs. Meanwhile, that dog wouldn't stop biting Danny's shoes and you'd say that a well educated police officer would try and find out what's with Danny's shoes first, but no. Danny had to open his bag, take his clothes and shoes off, open his mouth and wiggle his tongue, before the guy asks: 'Sir, would you mind handing me your shoes?' And then when Danny did, he found his hands covered in something very… well, shitty. Yup, dog poop, considered a real terroristic threat nowadays.

After all this time-consuming nonsense, we finally made our way to the gate, only to see a very angry steward staring at us. Now tell me why you never get the nice stewardesses when you need them? After he made his statement about how extremely late we were, and the endless questioning about how we didn't hear our names being called over the airport broadcasting system, he unwillingly let us through. Then, when we finally do board the plane, we are welcomed by a deafening applause, because every single airline passenger would like to personally thank us for delaying the flight.

And then on top of that, they serve mushy peas and apricot pudding…

Now what did I ever do to deserve that, huh?


	3. Two

**Two.**** - **_Dougie_

The flight was long and boring and I was the only one awake. The guys basically fell asleep before we even left the ground. When on our way, I found myself looking at the - what other people would call - beautiful scenery, that somehow annoyed me more than the last time I saw it.

But then again, last time I saw it, it had been different. The only thing we went for was to see where our money would go, what we were working for back home in England, so we didn't really have a mission then. Of course we had felt bad for the people there, especially for the little children, but that was just while we were there. The people form Comic Relief had put us in a beautiful and clean hotel far away from diseases and death, so we would leave them in the night and when we got to our hotel we'd take a hot shower and have a beer.

Don't get me wrong, I felt horrible while I was there. We were doing all these simple things that we don't even think about anymore, we just take everything for granted. And that while they were out there, with no showers or food whatsoever. But in a way, it also felt safe, because the fact that we were able to take a shower meant that we were able to wash all the 'trouble' off.

This time however, we would be staying for a month, amongst the people we were supposed to help during our mission. This time we wouldn't have the luxurious hotel room, although I hoped we would have a shower. It was just different, more real this time, and I had a feeling death would come knocking a whole lot sooner than we thought it would.

Of course, those were the deeper feelings, that I didn't try to think about, the ones I didn't discuss. At that moment in time, on the plane, I was just annoyed because I had convinced myself I hated the desert.


	4. Three

**Three.**** - **_Dougie_

The arrival at the airport was, once again, shocking. You'd think that after seeing how it looked last time, we wouldn't be surprised… I can tell you, we were. Because we had spend most of our time in the suburb, we had all just forgotten about the poverty in the real city, if you can even call it a city. It was - in a way - just like the suburb we had been to last time, but a lot more crowded and if possible even more unhygienic.

Someone was waiting for us, holding up a sign saying 'fletcher and friends'. We walked over and shook his hand, and I couldn't help but think that he looked a little bit like Steve Irwin. He looked like he came right out of the jungle and loved to hug crocodiles. When he spoke however, that image fell to pieces. He sounded formal and rigid, and told us that we would be going to the hotel and have dinner first, but Danny interrupted him and asked him if there was a washroom anywhere.

I on the other hand, was distracted by something more… important, if I may say so. Hotel? Had I heard the word hotel there? And had he really said 'dinner'? I didn't even dare to ask since the guy looked really mad after Danny's question, and to be honest, a big guy like him who was mad somehow struck me as quite intimidating.

So when Danny came back, I obediently sat in the back of the car the 'intimidating guy' had pointed out to me, and waited to see what would happen. We started driving and to my surprise we pulled up again after half an hour - and yes - in the driveway of a hotel. We all got out of the cars, took out our bags and followed the guy up to the entrance. The entrance was huge and when we came into the reception hall my jaw hit the floor.

Intimidating Guy told us that we would check in as 'the Fletchers', have dinner, get a good night sleep and prepare to get up early. I couldn't have felt better, of course I'd be prepared to get up early, we were actually staying in a hotel! And then he told us to dress comfy, because the drive to the village would take about an hour. Okay, I started to get a little confused there…

Lastly, he said to have our travel bags packed, because we couldn't possibly take our suitcases. Our cabin was too small to fit all that in. After a 'goodnight, see you in the morning!', he left.

Farewell good old luxurious life…


End file.
